


Prove Me Wrong

by TensThighs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, rated teen and up cause i swear a lot, tagged rape/non-con for one scene it isn't explicit but could be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensThighs/pseuds/TensThighs
Summary: Ten is a little aggressive but for his own reasons. Johnny is a little ignorant but he is trying to do better.





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> currently editing this chapter and working on the next please bare with me

      **T** en grabbed a soda and slammed his fridge with enough force to rattle the bottles of beer on the inside. The clank of the glass was enough to make him cringe but he ignored it for the sake of proving a point.

      “Congrats on scoring a cute guy. Like, really, I’m happy for you. But I’ll be damned if I third wheel on another one of your dates.”

      “For the last time, Taeyong is bringing his friends too! It won’t be just you this time, I promise.” Taeyong bringing people along that Ten barely knew, if anything, made him want to go even less.

      Yuta pitched in from the couch through a mouth full of tortilla chips, “Yeah, and Jae managed to get me to go too.”

      “Okay, I’ll go! But I swear to God if it ends up like last time where you two end up doing everything but sex in my presence, I’m leaving.”

      “Yes! Thank you so much! You won’t regret it I promise.” Jaehyun jumped from his previous begging position on the floor and scrambled to his room. Assumingly to call his newfound boyfriend of three weeks about the added party member.

  

     If you were to ask him what he did for a good time, Ten would have said stay at home. Wild nights out in clubs were not things he was particularly stranger to, but getting off his cozy bed and walking out the door took too much energy. Willingly going outside to socialize was not his thing. He could handle small talk with an old lady in the middle of the line at a Starbucks, but a situation with new people with the main goal of “befriending” them (which was exactly what Jaehyun was trying to have him do) was a little above his limit.

      Ten sighed as he nudged Yuta’s feet off the couch to sit down. “Where are we even supposed to be meeting?”

      “Some park fifty minutes away from here.”

      “Why the fuck is he making us go so far away?”

      His friend shrugged, “It’s closer to Taeyong’s place.”

      Ten buried himself into the furniture at his greatest attempts of mimicking an agitated toddler and growled. “He’s whipped.”

      Yuta deadpanned in affirmation, “He’s whipped.”

  
  
     The winter cold bit at Ten’s nose as he walked into the park shivering. It was forty degrees out and frankly, Jaehyun and Taeyong refused to change the initial meeting destination out of pure laziness to find a new one. He made his way to a pair of males that could only be the aforementioned couple, their bright pink couple sweaters contrasting just about every person in the park.

      “What on Earth possessed you guys to wear those ugly rags. They look like they were knitted by a ninety-year-old with alzheimer's.” Ten grimaced as he scanned Jaehyun’s outfit again.

      “I think they’re cute.” Taeyong responded in offense, mock or not, Ten did not really care.

      “They even helped me find them sooner.” A voice testified from right behind Ten. Ten pivoted to face the source of the sound. The man seemed to have about half a foot over him, so looking him in the eye took a bit of effort.

      “Yeah, well, they’re ugly and I don’t want to be seen in public with these two until those pepto bismol pink fashion disasters burn in hell.”

      The taller brunette raised a brow. “Aren’t you a feisty little guy.”

 

     Jaehyun cut in-between the two before anything more could be said. “Anyway! Ten, this is Johnny, Johnny, this is Ten. You guys will get along great.” Ten could barely catch the “hopefully” under Jaehyun’s breath before he changed the topic to the two other men that had just arrived.

      “Yuta and Doyoung are finally here, look at that.”

      A shiver ran through Ten’s body, a reminder of just how cold it was. “Great, can we please go inside now, I’m cold.”

      Johnny rubbed his bare arms and huffed. Why he was wearing a t-shirt in this type of weather, Ten had no idea. “Yeah, I am too.”

      “No one asked you, giant.” Ten snapped. He knew the jab at the other’s height was petty, but the violent shivers that continued to run through his body was starting to get to his head. Johnny had managed to get on his nerves within the first few seconds of meeting him, and Ten decided that he deserved it.

 

     “There’s a cool cafe we saw on the way here. Not too far away, either.” Doyoung briefed with an almost suspicious nonchalance.

      Yuta scoffed, “He only wants to go because he saw some hot barista through the window.”

      “Listen, shithead,” Doyoung growled, “that man was cute as hell. Don’t judge me. I’m just meeting you today and I’ve already lost all affections for you.”

      Jaehyun nodded, “Yuta tends to have that effect on people.”

      “There are five-year-olds in the vicinity, we should leave before one of their parents confronts us about being shitty role models.” Taeyong advised, his voice interrupting the soon-to-be argument between his boyfriend and Yuta. Everyone silently agreed, following Doyoung’s lead to the fabled bistro.

 

     Ten lagged behind the group, inhaling the cold air of his surroundings. He did not like the cold. The cold brought numb fingers and runny noses that no one with a sane mind would actually look forward to facing every day. Though, he had to admit, winter weather was somewhat romantic. Frosted windows, warm blankets, cuddles, and hot cocoa were all thoughts that infested the whole “winter aesthetic.” Ten would be lying if he denied the basic bitch deep within him that bought into it all.

 

     The party of six quickly filed into the cafe with a name that Ten did not bother to remember. Taeyong and Jaehyun quickly chose a half booth to sit in that resided in the corner of the room, directly in front of one of the windows near the door. An easy escape if Ten decided that he no longer wanted to be there. The couple-of-honor squished next to each other, with Johnny taking the outer seat on one side. Doyoung, Yuta, and Ten all filed into the other side against the wall.

      Ten examined the small restaurant. It had a hipster, fairy lights and shelves with books that had most likely been taken from the free section of a used book store littered the walls. The tables and seats were made of polished wood along with the maple wood floor. It was cozy and warm, different from the weather outside.

 

     A squeal broke through Ten’s thoughts. “It’s that hot barista guys. He’s making a latte-- HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT MAN’S HANDS.” Doyoung exclaimed as he whacked Taeyong with one of the foldable menus advertising a cake special.

      Yuta snickered, “Why don’t you go talk to him.”

      “No way, man. I might malfunction.”

      “Well, you’re gonna have to,” Jaehyun sighed, “You still owe me cake after losing that bet with me last week.”

      “Jung Jaehyun, I swear to God--”

      “I want it now, Doyoung.”

 

     Doyoung stumbled out of the booth acrimoniously, mumbling a string of swears under his breath. “Has anyone ever told you that you are a certified snake?”

     Jaehyun chuckled, “All the time, actually. Ten wins the award at saying it the most, though”  

      “Speaking of me, can you get me some hot chocolate and a veggie rap? I’ll pay you back.” Ten spoke the first time in what felt like years since stepping into the cafe. He may not have been a sociable person, but it still felt weird whenever some form of sound was not constantly spilling out of his mouth.

 

     Doyoung only huffed as he walked away. Then, Ten felt a kick in his shin. He assumed the assailant was Johnny, him being the only person directly across from him.

      “Dude, what the fuck?”

 

     Johnny pouted, his best attempt at puppy eyes sent in Ten’s direction. “Can I have a bit of your food?”

      “Couldn’t you have bought one yourself?”

      “I’m sort of broke…” Johnny trailed off, not bothering to explain further.

 

     Taeyong rolled his eyes from next to him. “He spent all his money on alcohol for some party last week.”

      “Okay, but it was a fucking great party.” Johnny stuck his tongue out in defense.

      “Not to say that party was lame, but it was lame,” Yuta turned his body to the left to make eye contact with Ten, “For once I’m happy that you didn’t go with me.”

 

     Ten racked his memory of the last week for any conversation to his friend about a party. “Was it hat one night you texted me that the DJ kept playing Justin Bieber and that Baby had played for the third time in thirty minutes? I’m pretty sure you made a big deal about wanting to jump out a window, too.”

      Yuta nodded. “Yeah, that night.”

      Jaehyun’s face was come over by a wave of judgement, “Johnny...didn’t you say you were the one in charge of music?”

      Johnny sunk into his chair. “In my defense, early JB popped off.”

 

     Doyoung returned to the table, hands holding a tray of food and eyes fogged with a dazed look. “I just found out his name is Sicheng. His voice is so fucking deep and now I sort of want to suck his dick even more now.”

      The faces around the table scrunched their faces in disgust. “Keep your sinful thoughts about strangers to yourself, please,” Yuta whined.

      “Whatever, don’t act like he’s not serving full course meals just by breathing.” Doyoung huffed, proceeding to set the orders onto the table. Ten noticed that the discussion was not going to change course any time soon, so he occupied himself with his hot chocolate.

 

     He had miscalculated the first sip, the liquid scorching his tongue. The cafe should really do something to warn customers about their drinks from hell, Ten predicted that his tongue was going to feel annoyingly sore for the next few days. In order to let his drink cool down, he instead picked at his wrap. It was unnecessarily big, but he guessed that was the reason behind it’s expensive price.

 

     “I bet Ten, thinks the same way. Right?” Doyoung prodded, pulling Ten back into conversation.

     “Actually, I don’t think--”

     “Shut up, Yuta,” Doyoung hissed, pinching said man’s arm, “Isn’t Sicheng hot, Ten? I definitely wasn’t exaggerating about how suckable he looks.”

 

     Ten shrugged and looked up at the barista for the first time. He searched his facial features for anything special. He did not find anything, not like he thought he would.

      “His cheeks are cute, I guess.”

 

     Johnny leaned towards Ten with the most shit-eating grin Ten has ever seen in his life. “Oh c’mon, I know you think he’s hot too. Even I admitted it, and I’m like, the straightest person at this table.”

 

     Taeyong scoffed, “Aren’t you bi?”

      “Point still stands, ‘gaylord95’.”

 

     Taeyong choked and mumbled under his breath something about an old blog he had in high school that Ten could not really catch, his own annoyance bubbling in his ears.

 

     “No, I wouldn’t. I’ve never been attracted to anyone like that, and this far into the game, I doubt I ever will.”

 

     The air felt stuffy and hot and Ten could feel Yuta shift uncomfortably beside him.

 

     “How can you have never been attracted by someone? I don’t think that’s normal.” Johnny’s demeanor was overcome with confusion, something Ten was used to being on the receiving end of after telling someone this information.

 

     Jaehyun sighed in frustration, “He’s asexual, Johnny.”

     “What like...an amoeba?” Taeyong and Doyoung, both understanding by now, groaned at their friend and his stupidity.

     “No, like a fucking sexual orientation you dumbass.” At this point, Ten had been so fed up that he was losing all remnants of a filter he had.

 

     “Woah, chill out. I didn’t mean--”

     Ten shot up from his seat, cutting off Johnny (and not really caring). “No. You know what? I hope your ignorant, condescending, broke ass never talks to me again,” he turned towards Jaehyun, “Sorry to mess up your little playdate, but I’m gonna go now.”

 

     Ten stormed out of the cafe, not failing to take the gigantic vegetable wrap that Johnny wanted so badly with him. He knew that taking his food with him hindered his dramatic exit a bit, but he paid a good twelve dollars for it, and he was not above saving food.

      As he stepped out into the cold weather he had been sheltered from in the cafe and walked to the nearest train station, Ten let the tension and anger fall off of him. He knew that he would not enjoy the get together with Taeyong and his friends, but it had gone way worse than expected. Anyone in the room could see that Johnny felt bad about everything he said. But when Ten felt like he was constantly being judged him, it became harder to stop the anger from building.

 

     “So much for a first impression…” he sighed, letting the words drift away in warm puffs of fog.

**Author's Note:**

> through hella planning and getting opinions from twitter, this plot is what came out. i don't have much of an upload schedule, but i don't plan on having months between chapters (although that all depends on how school treats me).
> 
> hmu on twitter (@10velycarat) or tumblr (@10verboy), i'm lonely and like talking lol <3


End file.
